Big Time Crush?
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: "An angel walked through the doors, her blonde-brown hair tied up, her lab coat clinging to her perfect curves."  Logan Mitchell knew true love didn't exist, but what happens when it happens to him? A Logan/OC story
1. Movie Night Mayhem

**Big Time Crush**

Okay, I'm writing a new story. This one is a Logan/OC story. I came up with it last night right before I went to bed, hope you like. No mean comments/reviews please.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I want to meet the guys, as some of you guys might want to do, but I am a major fan. I follow Stephen Glickman on twitter, I watch youtube vids by funnyguyfromtv and know all the words to their songs!**

**Logan POV:**

I was finishing my book review on Oliver Twist by Charles Dickins, when something large and round hit the back of my head. Again. "What is it this time, Carlos?" I asked.

"Actually it was James that time."

"Sorry for blaming you Carlitos. What do _you_ want James?"

"Kendall wants to talk to you."

"Why doesn't he tell me himself?"

"Because I gagged him."

"What?" I said, turning around. Sure enough, Kendall was tied to the swirly slide with a bandana covering his mouth.

"James!" I yelled. My gaze turned to him, and I started running after him.

"I'm hooo-"

We stopped fighting and looked at the door. Mrs Knight was at the door, with about ten bags of groceries, Katie at her side, playing on her DS. Her eyes moved to Kendall, who was struggling against his will. Her mouth dropped open, and she dropped the bags, running to untie Kendall.

"What happened?" she asked.

" In his defense, Logan was writing a book-thingy most of the time. In my defense, I was playing video games almost all the time. When I said most of the time for Logie, I meant the other bit, he was fighting with James. When I said almost all the time for me, the other time, I was chucking foam balls at Logie-bear's head," Carlos said.

"I realise that. But what happened with Kendall?"

"Oh. James got bored so he sent a text to Kendall saying 'Let's play kidnappers!'. James leapt on Kendall, tied him to the slide, and gagged him."

"I see. James, as your legal guardian, you are grounded for an entire month! No video games, no phone, no tv, no computer, no girls, no bandanas, and certainly, NO MIRRORS! You are to only go out to go to work, or when we all go to the supermarket! You must not go to the pool, the fair, the park or the cinema. You can go to your room. RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh man! Wait. NO GIRLS, NO BANDANAS, NO MIRRORS!" He yelled.

"Yes! Now go to your room!" Mrs Knight said. James got up and walked off to his room.

"Now, who wants to ring for pizza. It's movie night remember!" Katie said, pulling out five new movies for us to watch.

" I'm calling for pizza!" Carlos said.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no. Remember last time you rang for pizza? Yes. You asked for hatch chili peppers on all of them. Our lips were burning for weeks. I'm ringing for pizza, you can pick a movie." In less than five minutes, Bolt was playing on the tv.

"Really? Bolt?" Katie said.

"Yeah, its about a superhero dog! Superheroes plus dogs equal awesome!" Carlos replied, while I rang the pizza parlour down the road, SuperCheesy.

_"Hello, welcome to SuperCheesy, can I take your order please?"_

"Yes, hi. Can I have 2 pepperoni, 2 cheesy, 2 margherita, 2 vegetarian, and 2 hawaiian. Can you deliver to apartment 2J at the Palm Woods?"

_"Okay. You can follow your pizza's journey on your computer and entering this code. 2F4J1. Your pizza should be delivered between 20 and 40 minutes time."_

"M'kay, thanks." I hung up and sat down. Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. I ran up to get the door before Carlos could.

"Cool, here ya go, ten, twenty, thirty, fourty, fifty, sixty,seventy,seventy-five, eighty," I said, giving the man the money. I shut the door and carried the ten boxes of pizza into the lounge. Movie night, here I come!

**I hope you like it so far! If you review, I will give you one of the boys covered in anything you like!**

**I will continue if I get 1 good review!**


	2. Meet Becca

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I got home after going to the pool (against my will) and immediately looked at the reviews. Keep it up if you want me to write more! Sorry to those who were wondering about getting one of the boys. I had them, they just didn't want to be covered in something and sent off to some girl (or gay boy), so they ran off! I'm gonna bring them back here for you though.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Logan POV**

I woke up this morning, took a shower, got dressed and ate some cereal. Not very exciting. I know. I made sure that Carlos was out of his and James's room and padlocked the door. "What if I need to pee?" James asked.

"Gross, and pee in the bucket I gave you," I told him.

"And what about eating? And drinking?" He asked.

" Text one of us... wait, you had your phone confiscated didn't you!"

"Yes, but I stole yours."

"What? James, let me in there!"

"No! let me outta there!"

"No! You aren't allowed. Now listen here, you mustn't leave that frick-fracking room, comprendo?" I said. No answer.

"James? Jaaaames? Speak to me buddy!" I screamed as I frantically opened the door. I ran into the room, to see him wave at me before climbing down a ladder he had made of bandanas. He ran past the pool, when I caught sight of his shades. Remembering about his swagger, I put them on. He immediately stopped, and I climbed down the ladder to get him, keeping the shades on the whole time. I picked him up by his hoodie and dragged him back to our apartment. I looked all around our apartment for bandanas, collecting every single one and left 2J and locked the door. I went and sat down on a lounger **(a/n I don't know what they are called, you know the chairs that are by the pool) **and is when an angel walked through those doors, her blonde-brown hair tied up, her lab coat clinging to her perfect curves. She turned and started walking towards him. He saw she was wearing a purple 'I heart nerds' t-shirt, dark blue cropped jeans, black glasses, a purple hairband, black hoop earrings and a panda necklace**(outfit on profile)**. "Hi, my name is Becca Harris, I'm Jo Taylor's best friend. I'm staying for a couple of months here with her. That man said you knew where she lives?"the angel said. I was awestruck, so I didn't reply for a few minutes.

"Hello, can you help me?"she said in my ear. Her voice sounds like melting caramel!

"Uh, yes, do you want me to take you there?" I asked.

"Okay. I need to get my bags though," Becca replied.

"You can show me them. I'll carry them up to the room," I said, a little flirting-ish.

"Merci, you are such a gentleman!"

"Thank you."

We made our way to 2B and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, it's me. I know what you were doing, so stop making out with Jo and come and open the door!" I yelled.

"Come in, the door is unlocked!" Jo answered. I opened the door, and Jo squealed, really high-pitched-ly.

"OMG! Becca Harris, is that you? I missed you so much!" Jo said, hugging her friend.

"Jo, who is this?" Kendalll asked from the living room.

"This, is Rebecca Harris, my best friend from North Carolina."

"Someone's got a crush!" Kendall whispered in my ear.

"Shut up!"

**There it is. Becca is here now, and Awww! Logie-bear gotta cwoot weedle cwush! Review and I'll bring the boys as a christmas/ birthday present for you!**

**1 review and I'll update!**


	3. Pool date and The Jennifers

**Disclaimer: I do not own the BTR boys, but I wish I did ;) sorry to those who may have been expecting a BTR boy as a birthday/Xmas prezzy... I tried to kidnap them, but they just called Budda Bob tobbb take me away... I'm sorry. I owe you a guy in any thing you like, and a prezzy...**

**SORRY!**

**This chapter contains abuse and self-harm. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Becca POV**

I woke up this morning to find Jo hurrying around in a bathing suit, trying to get ready for something. "Jo? What are you doing?" I asked.

"I set up a double date. Kendall and I, you and Logan. Go have a shower, get changed, fix your face and hair, and meet me down there in forty minutes," she said, rushing to get her teeth brushed and her eyeshadow on. Wait.. did she say a double date... and_ me_!

"Okay, but give me an hour to do all that, have brekky, and wake up properly."

"Fine, Kendall said he'll have to persuade Logan too, so hurry up."

I pulled myself outta bed, looked atg the clock which read 11:38am. It's frickin' twenty 'til noon? I gotta get up! I ran to the kitchen, got a yoghurt from the fridge, and ran back to my guest room. I changed out of my tank top and pj bottoms, and looked at the scars on my stomach that were the main reason I left North Carolina.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Momma?" a thirteen year old Rebecca asked. She had just gotten home from school, awaiting her punishment for not going to sleep last night. "Mommy? Mommy, where are you?" she called, running through the large house. "Rebecca Harris-Morrow, come here," her mother's cruel voice echoed from behind. Rebecca turned and saw her, an evil whip in her hands. Rebecca ran towards her, scared of what would happen next. The mother lifted Rebecca onto the table, lifting up the baby-pink frilly t-shirt, and ordered the girl to lie down. "Momma?"_

_"Shut up." The mother lifted her fist and punched -hard- into her daughter's stomach. Rebecca knew to keep quiet and not make the slightest move. The mother soon had enough of the punches. She raised her whip, crashing it down on the girl's pale skin. Crimson blood wept from the wounds, but her mother didn't care, crashing the whip down over and over. She finally stopped, exhausted from all the anger, so she let Rebecca go and clean herself up. Rebecca ran to the bathroom and wrapped all new bandages around her ribcage, and she spied the shape of her late father's pocketknife in it's case. She flicked it open and with seven flicks of the wrist, made deep gashes in her left fore arm._

_**End of Flash Back**_

I put on my light blue one piece, my lace tank top, and my blue tie-up sandals. I quickly painted my fingernails a bright blue, and put on my pink bobbi brown lipgloss. I ran downstairs with my yoghurt and book and went to lie on the loungers.

"Hello Mademoiselle, may I sit here?" a voice said, making me look up from _Nicholas Nickelby_. It was - surprise,surprise - Logan Mitchell.

"Oui Monsieur," I said, motioning him to sit down.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked. I showed him the cover, which made a smile light up his face.

"Dickins fan? I just finished my book review on _Oliver Twist_," he said, laughing a little. I got up quickly, and said, "Are we going for a swim or not?" as I pulled off my top, hat, and shoes. I held out my hand for him, when three girls walked through the doors, and came our way. "Uh-Oh" both Kendall and Jo whispered

"I agree..." Logan said

"The Jennifers" they all said together. I unfortunately was in their way, so when they got to me, they stopped.

"_Excuzez-moi salope_"**(1)** they said, in perfect french. However, I was born in france, and lived there for last two years, so I understood them.

"_Qu'est-ce que vous venezde m'appeler?_"**(2)** I replied. They looked shocked that I knew french.

"_Nous avons appelé vous dérangé mutt_"**(3) **they said, pushing me.

"_Personne ne me traite de mutt dérangé ou une salope et s'éloigne avec lui!_"**(4) **I said, pushing back.

"_Grenouille!_"**(5) **they said, pushing me over, a little too hard in fact, so hard, that I fell and hit my stomach on the lounger. I put my hand to my abdomen, and pulled it back, but with a sticky, red liquid covering my hand. _Oh merde _**(6)**, I thought, _sang,_**(7)**_ ils doivent avoir ouvert l'un de mes cicatrices jusqu'à _**(8)**. I looked back at them.

"_retarde_"**(9)** I said, then looking at Logan. "_Je suis vraiment désolé, Logan_"**(10) **I whispered, running back to 2B.

**OK!**

**I used quite a lot of french in this story, so here are the translations:**

**(1) Excuse me, slut,**

**(2) What did you just call me?**

**(3) We called you a deranged mutt.**

**(4) No one calls me a deranged mutt or a slut, and gets away with it!**

**(5) Frog!**

**(6) Oh crap**

**(7) blood**

**(8) They must have opened one of one of my scars!**

**(9) retards**

**(10) I'm truly sorry, Logan**

**Wow. A lot of french in there!**

**I promise a btr song dedicated to you on their next album, and a btr boy of your choice for your birthday, if you just frick-fracking review!**


	4. Showing Scars

**Disclaimer: I don't own the btr boys... but I own a painting I did :D**

**I got them, they just ran off at my netball practice. I gotta go find them ... siya!**

**Oh, thanks to:**

**Mikichan21 = for reviewing on all my chapters so far**

**RAWritsgelaa = for writing such an awesome review, you made my sunday the best!**

**The Jaded Doxy = Thanks for saying my story is hilarious... I think you are awesome!**

**Reader09 = Thanks, and I am glad you were joking when you called me amateur. Thanks for saying I was 'freakin amazing'.**

**Thanks to all of you! I hope your reviews keep coming! I 3 them!**

**Logan POV**

After a lot of french, the Jennifers pushed Becca into the lounger. I stared at her abdomen as a large red patch grew and grew. Clearly it hurt because she put her hand on the patch. She pulled it away, and just stared at it. She looked at the Jennifers and muttered something which sounded a lot like 'retard', then looked into my eyes and said something which sounded like, "Zhe swee vraymah desolay, Logan". She pulled herself up, and ran off, probably to her apartment. I stood up, and looked at the Jennifers. "I suggest you go. Now," I yelled. _Wow, watch your anger, you don't want to become Gustavo, don't you? _, I thought. However, they made the girl of my dreams bleed, and that was just not cool.

"What if we don't want to?" they asked. I suddenly had a huge idea.

"Kendall, grab Curly, Jo, grab Blondie. Take them to the edge of the pool," I said, grabbing the last Jennifer. Kendall and Jo followed my instructions.

"On the count of three, push them in. One, two, three!" I yelled. At the same time, all the Jennifers got pushed into the pool, sunglasses, leather purses and all. I smirked, as Kendall, Jo and I did a triple hi-5.

"Oh god, I've go to check on Becca!" Jo said, pulling us in the way of 2B. We ran into the apartment, and Jo pulled us to the bathroom.

"Wait here, while I check," she said, whispering over her shoulder. As she opened the door, we heard loud sobs, that absoloutely broke my heart, so much in fact, that I leapt towards the door, Kendall grabbing me back just in time. The sobbing stopped for a second, and a small voice called out, "Josie?".

"Rebecca, it's me. I bought Kendall and Logan with me," said Jo.

"Oh, can you please bring a crop top, my purple jeans and heels?" asked Becca.

"Are you sure?," asked Jo.

"Yes, I want to show the boys the marks," she replied, while I thought, _Marks? What marks?_.

"Fine," said Jo, turning around and picking up the items Becca asked for.

"Logie? Are you there?" asked the small voice.

"Yes, yes,yes! Becca, just tell me you are okay! Please?" I begged.

"Okay, okay, I'm okay. I'll just get changed and you and Kendall can come in," she called, Jo making her way in. I got nervous as the minute went by, when finally, she called us in.

I ran in, and Becca was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, a towel wrapped around her mid-section.

"Bex?" I asked. She dropped the towel just as Kendall walked in. I was shocked, scared, and furious. All around her stomach, were marks from stitches, beatings, and whip lashes. I looked up at Becca, her eyes full of tears, waiting for my reaction.

"Rebecca Harris, please, just tell me, who did this to you?" I asked.

"Three things. One, do not call me Rebecca, Becca, or Bex, call me by my real name, Lucie. Two, my real name is Lucie Rebecca Harris-Morrow. Three, the woman who is supposedly my mother did this to me. And an extra fourth thing,look at these," she said showing me her left wrist. On it were numerous scars, although seven stood out the most.

"Lucie, please, tell me your story about those ones," I begged, fingering the seven deep lines.

"It was summer. I was thirteen, and stayed up ridiculously past my bed time. That woman found out, and she said I would get a beating the next day after school. After school, the next day, she layed my on the table, lifted my shirt and punched my stomach. She swapped to a whip, and being exhausted, let me go. I went to the bathroom to clean up, when I saw my father's pocket knife. I took it, and did _that_. She-devil kept on abusing me, and when I was fourteen, Jo found out. It was also the year that I spent my life savings on a trip to France. That was where I learnt french. Four months ago, I had saved up enough to move back, so I went back to North Carolina. one month ago, I moved here, to LA. That was where I met you, and so on and so forth," she said, sobbing the last bit out. I realised that I had started crying, so I went and sat next to her. I ran my fingers up and down her bare back, before pulling her into a huge hug. I looked up at Kendall, and surprisingly, he was pulling Jo into a hug, his eyes red and tearstained.

"Do you want to put a long sleeved t-shirt on, and I'll take you to our apartment?" I asked. I felt her nod agasinst my chest. Jo went and grabbed a shirt, chucking it at me. I gave it to Lucie, and got up to leave the room. Jo stayed and helped her put the top on. They both walked out, and in a group of four, Lucie in my arms, we walked along the hall to 2B. Kendall unlocked the door, and we all gasped. James had managed to break almost every single painting, ornament, mirror, and appliance in the room. He was jumping on the couch, mouth painted blue, and a huge smile on his lips. No wonder. He was listening to our CD, at _full volume! _Who lets a seventeen year old have a one-man-party when he's home alone? I'll tell you. _No one! _James stopped, and looked at all of us with a confused look on his face

"James? What did you do?" We all yelled ( apart from Luce, who was giggling ).

"I made an order for eighty-five coffee shots. They delivered through the window, I added blue food colouring. I drank them _all_ !" He yelled back.

_Oh no, _I thought, as the jingling of keys sounded behind us...

**OK! Sorry for the cliffy. I am in urgent need for your reviews! As usual, outfit on profile!**

**Promise the guys if you just **_**frick-fracking review!**_


	5. Scars for Breakfast

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Big Time Rush, and neither do you!**

**Hola! Watching the news and writing fanfiction... !**

**Thanks to you Mikichan21!**

**I swear, you are one of my fave reviewers!**

**(all my reviewers are my faves!)**

**Lucie and I want to say thanks to you!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Lucie POV:**

I woke up the next morning on the couch, in Logan's arms. I only realised this when I tried to get up. His arms were tightly wrapped around my waist. I tried to pry them off, succeeding with the fourth try. I got all the ingredients for my favourite breakfast. I was just stirring up the last of the mixture, when I saw Logan stretching.

"Morning sleepy-head!" I said when his head popped up. He looked up and rushed over.

"What are you doing?" He asked groggily, hugging me and sniffing my hair.

"Making breakfast. How many will be eating?" I asked.

"Me, you, Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie, Mrs Knight, and maybe Jo," he said, numbering them off on his fingers.

"Cool, eight. Can you please set the table?"

"Sure. Do you want me to check if Jo is here?" He asked.

"Okay, just be silent. Jo is _not _a morning person," I warned. He left as I poured berries, lemon juice, sugar and hot water to make a sauce. I whipped up some cream, as Logan walked back.

"Yep, Jo will be joining us," he said, taking the mixture over to the cooktop. After about half the batch was done, everyone began walking out.

"G'Morning everyone!" Logan and I said.

"What's going on?" Jo asked.

"Breakfast," I said.

"Everyone sit down," Logan said,"I'll introduce this girl at the table," he added, motioning to me. Everone sat down, still staring at me. I found eight plates thatdidn't have any chips in them, and layed them down in front of everyone. I went back to serve the breakast. I first served the sauce and cream. I then served the - "Pancakes!" James yelled.

"Now, there is enough for three large ones each and up to five small ones each," I said.

"Okay. Now Logan, can you introduce me to your friend?" Mrs Knight asked.

"_Oui Madame_, this is Lucie Harris-Morrow, and she is Jo's best friend," he replied.

"Okay. Lucie, are you in anyway related to Rebecca Harris-Morrow? There was an item about her on the news a couple years back, and she went missing in North Carolina," she asked me. I looked at Logan, Kendall, and Jo.

"Yes. She was my big sister. She was older than me by one year," I lied.

"Poor you!" she told me. I suddenly felt really guilty.

"Actually I lied," I said, standing up, " My name is Lucie Rebecca Harris-Morrow. I used to go by Rebecca, Becca and Bex, but that woman, who used to be my mother, is a manipulative _salope_!" I said, tears pouring down my face.

"Why did you leave? Your home I mean," she said.

"Because of this!" I yelled, lifting up my sleeve and shirt. Everyone (other than Jo, Kendall, and Logan) gasped. Logan started pulling me back down to my seat, but I shook him off.

"Lucie , baby, sit down," he said.

"I will not freaking sit down!" I yelled.

"Luce, sit down!" Jo said.

"No!" I yelled, storming out of the apartment, leaving a shocked (or scared) Logan, an equally emotive Josephine, a confused Kendall, and well, everyone else.I ran to the Palm Woods park, and sat on the bench. My phone buzzed, and I saw I had four new messages. Four, already, that's weird.

**To Lucie:**

**From Jo :**

_**Where are you? Luce, I need to know where my friend is! Where are you?**_

**To Lucie :**

**From Kendall:**

_**Lucie, Jo's gone ballistic ever since u left. Please come back, please!**_

**To Lucie:**

**From Carlos:**

_**Hey Lucie, I'm Carlos. Jo and Kendall gave me ur # . can u plz cum back? Evry1 wants**_

_**2 no where u r? Plz come back!**_

**To Lucie:**

**From Logan:**

_**Luce, baby, please come back! I 3 you! Please come back! I need you!**_

I stared at Logans 'I 3 u' for about five minutes, before typing in a reply,

**To Jo-bear:**

**From Lucie:**

_**PW park**_

**To KK:**

**From Lucie:**

_**PW park**_

**To Carlos:**

**From Lucie:**

_**PW park**_

**To Logie-bear:**

**From Lucie:**

_**PW park**_

_**bench by fountain**_

_**I 3 u 2.**_

I waited for their replies, tears starting up again...

**Carlos POV:**

We watched as Logan's new GF ran out the door.

"Lucie? Lucie Rebecca Harris-Morrow?" Jo mumbled.

"Lulu?" Logan asked the door.

"Lucie?"James asked, obviously not recovered from his caffiene addiction.

"Josie?" Kendall asked Jo. Suddenly, Jo burst out crying.

"Where is my LUCIE?" Jo screamed, collapsing into Kendall.

"Lucie? Are you truly gone? ," Logan said, "Ow! THAT HURT!"

Jo, Kendall, Logan and I pulled out our phones.

"Kendall, can you bump me her number?" I asked.

"Sure," He said, "One, two, three, BUMP!" we said, bumping our phones together. Cool, now I have Lucie's number. I immediately started texting her,

**To Lucie:**

**From Carlos:**

_**Hey Lucie, I'm Carlos. Jo and Kendall gave me ur # . can u plz cum back? Evry1 wants**_

_**2 no where u r? Plz come back!**_

about seven minutes later, I recieved a reply,

**To Carlos:**

**From Lucie:**

_**PW park**_

_What does that mean?_

**Lucie POV (again) :**

"Lucie!" someone yelled. I looked up, and saw a figure coming in the distance. I just pulled my knees to my chest, letting my tears fall.

"Luce?" they asked again. I just looked at my feet.

"Lucie, look at me!" they said, pulling me up. I looked up.

"Logie?" I asked.

"Lucie,you gotta come back! I need you!" he said.

"I know, and I'm so-" I said, but his lips caught up with mine, silencing me into our love's first kiss...

**Aww! first kiss! I can't believe that you -hogulpie- my BFF, haven't reviewed yet!**

**I want you to tell me who - out of the BTR boys - you want your first kiss to be with?**

**Or if you have already had your first kiss, who do you want to kiss (out of the BTR guys)?**

**I want at least three reviews before I update. Not one, not two, but THREE!**


	6. Baby Boy

**Disclaimer 4 all upcoming chapters: I don't own BTR! GASP! OF COURSE I don't!**

**SOMETHING RANDOM: A boy in my class wrote on my arm. Now I have 2 'tattoos' that say 'I love BTR', and 'I love cheese'. I understand the first, and I do like cheese, but I don't want it on my arm!**

**In this Chapter, Lucie is 18, and Logan is 19... not to confuse anyone...**

**Chapter 6:**

**Lucie POV:**

It was about two years now, since Logan and I made our relationship official. Since then, we'd been snapped at the mall, at Palm Woods Park, at the cinema, at the beach, at the _grocery store_, basically every where we go.

"I love you Logie," I whispered as we walked along a moonlit beach.

"I love you too," I said.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at a small picnic set up on the beach.

"It's dinner. For us,"

"Aww! Logan! I love it!"

"Really?"

"Of course!" I ran up, and sat on the white sand. Logan sat down. We started eating, and after that, I took off my dress, and ran into the water.

"Are we going in deeper?"

"No! Because there's sharks out there!" I yelled.

"Okay!" he yelled, running into the water.

"You are one crazy guy!" I yelled.

"CORRECTION! I'm _your_ crazy guy!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

**After the swim...**

We made our way up onto the beach, just lying on the warm sand.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to face him. He was holding out a small jewellery box. I gasped.

"Lucie Rebecca Harris-Morrow, I love you, quite a lot. I love you when you're happy, when you're sad, I love you. Lucie...

Will you marry me?" he asked. I nodded,

"Yes! Of course I will!" I held out my hand and he placed the ring on my finger. I giggled. It was an amethyst butterfly on a silver band.

"Oh, Logan, it's beautiful!" I said, hugging him.

"CORRECTION! You're beautiful," he said smiling.

"I love you Logan!" I said, capturing his lips in a kiss.

"FREEZE!" I yelped, and spun around. I sighed in relief when I saw who it was. It was Kendall.

"No kissy-faces please!" he said, as he walked closer.

"Fine," Logan and I said.

"What's that?" Kendall asked, pointing at the ring.

"An engagement ring," I burst.

"Yep! WAIT!" Logan yelled. He pulled out a coin.

"Heads, we'll be together forever. Tails, we flip again," he said. I giggled and rolled my eyes. He flipped it. It was tails. He kept on doing it for about 5 minutes, until he finally got heads.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too," I mumbled. We kissed.

"Uhhhhhh..." groaned Kendall.

"Shut your eyes, little boy. If you think Logan is going to get cooties, let me give them to you," I said, winking at Logan, and getting up. I chased after him, until I caught him. I kissed him lightly on the hand.

"Meet you at home, baby boy," I cooed.

"Siya Mommy! Bye-Bye Daddy!" he yelled to Logan.

"BYE KENNY!" Logan yelled back. It was our special thing. Last year, I died my hair to match Mama Knight's. I was wearing her clothes one night, because mine were covered in soda (Carlos' idea of fun, is soaking my suitcase in soda). I was baking, and Kendall came home. He accidently called me 'Mom', and ever since, i have been his 'Mommy', Logan has been his 'Daddy', and he has been our 2 year old kid.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah,"

"I've gotta tuck in our baby boy," I said, putting my dress and sandals on, and packing up the picnic. Logan put on his shirt, annd helped me pack up. I picked up the picnic basket, and started walking back to my car.

"Lucie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

"Love you too,"

**Sorry it's quite short! I hope you like it!**

**AWWWW! Now L&L are engaged!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Shocking News

**Disclaimer: lol... Roses are red, my clock is black, I don't own BTR...what the frak?**

**James: I'm eating pie.**

**Me: ...No utensils?**

**James: All in the wash.**

**Me: *facepalm***

**I dn't own BTR, Lucky Charms, Fruity Pebbles, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, or Honey Nut Cheerios**

**Chapter 7: Shocking News...**

**Logan POV:**

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" I heard someone say. I looked up to find Kendall kneeling on the floor.

"What?"

"I hungwy Daddy!" he said.

"Lucky Charms?"

"YES!" he said, getting up and running to the kitchen. I chuckled, before going out into the living area.

"Kenny?"

"Daddy!" he said, running over and grabbing my leg. One thing 'Kenny' likes to do in child-mode is ride on my leg.

"Logie? Kenny?" I heard. I turned around, and Luce was standing in pink monkey-print boxer shorts and a matching tank-top.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" I said, turning around fully and walking - as good as I can with a teenage boy on my leg - over to my girlfriend.

"Morning," I repeated, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Daddy...don'tcha know girls got cooties?" he asked. I smiled, and looked down at my 'son'. I ruffled his hair, before taking him back to the kitchen.

"MORNING!" someone yelled. They fell out of the swirly slide, and I got a catch of bacon-and-egg-print pyjamas and a black helmet.

"Morning Carlitos!" I yelled back.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SHOUTING? I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" yelled James, coming out with his hair _already _perfect. I groaned.

"James, James, James," Luce said, grinning.

"Logie? Lucie?" he said, a questioning look on his face,"if Kenny's your baby, can I be your baby too?"

"And me!" yelled Carlos. I looked at Lucie, and she shrugged.

"Fine," I said.

"Fankoo Dada!" he said, turning and running back to his room.

"PAPI! I WAN BEKKYFAS!" said Carlos, suddenly on my other leg.  
>"Luce? Can you tuck James in? I'll get our other sons breakfast," I said.I hobbled over to the table, and sat them down in the chairs. I poured two glasses of chocolate milk, and took them over to them.<p>

"Fankoo Daddy," said Kendall.

"Gwacias Papi," Carlos said.

"James is asleep. Morning boys!" Luce said, coming and kissing them on the heads.

"Mommy doesn't have cooties," they agreed. I sat down opposite them, before Kendall asked me about his breakfast.

"Sorry Kenny. Carlos? Fruity Pebbles?"

"YES!" he said, jumping up and down, before knocking his milk onto his PJs.

"Mommy?" he said, looking at Luce with _huge _eyes.

"I'll get the breakfast," I said, walking back to the kitchen. That's when Kendall burst out crying.

"Kenny? What happened?" Luce asked, rushing over to him and giving him a hug.

"Daddy..don't...like...me...any...MORE!" he said, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Logie?" asked Luce, pleading me to help with her eyes.

"Coming,"

I sat down next to my son, and started rocking him back and forwards.

"You don't like me Daddy!" he said, crying into my shirt.

"Of course I like you! Why wouldn't I like you?" I asked him."

"Becauth you lef me sitting hewe or by myself!" he said.

"But that was because I was getting you your Lucky Charms!" I explained.

"But you dohn like me!" he said yet again.

"I do, and do you know why? You are an amazing toddler, an awesome singer and dancer, you are _really_ talented, and you are always there for your mom, your brothers, your sister, and me!" I said.

"Yeah, but you don't like me!"

"I'll take you out for ice-cream later, will that make you feel better?"

"Yeth Daddy!" he said, sitting up straight. Suddenly, Luce ran off to the bathroom, covering her mouth. Lately, she'd been experiencing stomach trouble.

"Wait here Kenny, I've gotta check on Mommy," I said, before running off to the bathroom.

"Lucie?" I asked, tapping on the door. Hearing her be sick isn't something I liked.

"Yeah...Logie?" she said weakly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just gonna stay here for a bit, I'll be out soon," she said.

"'Kay," I mumbled, before hearing the shower turn on.

"Okay..." I said, walking to the kitchen and getting out the Lucky Charms and the Fruity Pebbles.

"BEKKYFAS!" yelled Carlitos, running to the kitchen and grabbing my leg.

"Here ya go," I said, handing him a bowl.

"Fankoo Papi," he said, walking to the table.

"Kenny?"

"Wucky Charms?"

"Here ya go," I said, handing him a bowl.

"Fankoo Daddy,"

"Dada?"

"Yeah?" I asked my son, turning around. James was crawling towards me.

"Cimmamim Toast Kunch pwease," he said.

"Coming up. Chocolate milk?"

"Yes pwease," he said. I filled a cup up with chocolate milk, then gave it to him.

"Fankoo Dada," he said, before going to the table.

"_The Ziggle Zaggles!_" shouted Carlos, pointing at the TV. We all laughed as 'Wayne Wayne' appeared on the screen.

"Wayne Wayne funny!" exclaimed James. I chuckled, before making a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch for him.

"Jamey, breakfast's ready!" I shouted, placing it on the table.

"YAY!" he said, running over to where I was.

"Fankoo Dada," he said, smiling.

"Now for mine and Luce's breakfast," I said. I took the Honey Nut Cheerios out of the cupboard, and placed them on the bench. I made two hot cocoas for both of us, then walked to the bathroom, carrying the cereal and cocoa on a tray.

"Luce?" I asked, tapping the door with my foot. I heard the sound of it unlocking, and I looked to see my fiancee standing there, tears in her eyes.

"Lucie? You okay?" I asked. She held up a small device, with a pink plus sign on it.

"Logan...I'm pregnant,"

**Me: :D Okay, so it isn't one of my longest chapters, but it is certainly one of the sweetest! Wow. it looks like Lucie and Logan will have a proper kid, not three teenage triplets...**

**Logan: Why's she pregnant?**

**Me: Thought'd fit in here somewhere!**

**Lucie: D: But I'm to young to have a kid!**

**Me: I thought you already had triplets...**

**Lucie and Logan: Doesn't matter! Anyways...review?**

**Me: and if anyone has any names for cute couple names... can you please submit them? I need help with one! AND FAST!**

**Review?**

**TRADUCCIONES:****  
><strong>TRANSLATIONS:  
><strong><br>I hungwy Daddy!  
><strong>I'm hungry Daddy!

**Fankoo Daddy/Dada/Papi**

Thank you Daddy/Dada/Papi

**Papi! I wan bekkyfas!**

Papi! I want breakfast!

**Gwacias Papi**

Gracias Papi

**Becauth you lef me sitting hewe or by myself!**

Because you left me sitting here all by myself!

**But you dohn like me!**

But you don't like me!

**Yeth Daddy**

Yes Daddy

**Wucky Charms**

Lucky Charms

**Cimmamim Toast Kunch pwease**

Cinnamon Toast Crunch please

**Yes Pwease**

Yes please

**A/N: Did y'all pick up on the names for Logan the boys use? If you didn't:**

**Carlos calls Logan Papi**

**James calls Logan Dada**

**Kendall calls Logan Daddy**

**and...**

**Logan calls Carlos Carlitos**

**Logan calls James Jamey**

**Logan calls Kendall Kenny**

**Anyways...**

**Review? If the Reviews Box gets past 16, I'll update (that's 5 reviews!)**

**REVIEW QUICKER, AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!**


	8. Baby News, Scans, and Mostly Shopping

**Disclaimer: My shirt is red, my brother's is blue, I don't own Big Time Rush, and neither do you!**

**I am updating for mooresomore who was my 16th reviewer :D **

**Logan: *still freaking out***

**Lucie: *freaking out***

**Me: *laughing***

**LOGAN POV:**

**...**

_"Luce?" I asked, tapping the door with my foot. I heard the sound of it unlocking, and I looked to see my fiancée standing there, tears in her eyes._

_"Lucie? You okay?" I asked. She held up a small device, with a pink plus sign on it._

_"Logan...I'm pregnant,"_

**...**

I dropped the tray. Everything came crashing down on me.

"How?" I asked.

"The party, Logan. The party. Someone spiked the punch. We were feeling sick all the next day. That's a hangover. At the party. However, things got out of hand and we...we..." she trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey...It's okay, it's gonna be okay...we'll get through this, together. But first, go lie down, I'll make you more breakfast," I said, hugging her as she cried into my shoulder. She nodded,  
>"Okay. But what do we tell Mama Knight? And the boys? What about Katie?"<br>"We'll tell them in our own time,"  
>"I want to tell the boys, Logan,"<br>"Okay, they're out in the living room, watching the Ziggle Zaggles," I said, taking her by the arm. I watched as she took a deep breath.  
>"Boys?"<br>"Mommy!" they exclaimed, walking over to us (well, Kendall stumbling, James crawling and Carlos sliding on his butt).  
>"Aw you 'Kay Mommy?"<strong>(1)<strong> James asked.  
>"Yes James. But Mommy has some news for you boys," she said, looking at me. <em>Go on,<em> I mouthed.  
>"Mommy's...Mommy's...Mommy's hav...Mommy's having a baby," she mumbled. The boys froze. James was the first one to break.<br>"Lucie? You're...pregnant?"  
>"Umm.. yeah. Surprise?" she said.<br>"Mommy! The stork coming! MOMMY HAVE BABY!"**(2)** he exclaimed, jumping up and running around the house. I smiled, as Kendall and Carlos snapped out of it and ran around the house too. Lucie got up on the table.  
>"BOYS!"<br>they froze again, looking at their mother.  
>"We need to be prepared for the baby! You know what that means..."<br>"SHOPPING!" they yelled. When they go shopping with Luce, it usually means they get something.  
>"Get dressed, we'll get a Jamba Juice for breakfast," she said, going into our room.<p>

**Fifteen minutes later...**

I walked out of the bathroom, a towel around my waist.  
>"Papi? Ca woo howpe me?"<strong>(3)<strong>  
>"With what?"<br>"My arm stucks,"**(4)** said Carlos. I looked up, and Carlos was looking at me, his arms twisted in his t-shirt which was above his head.  
>"Come here," I said. He walked over, and I pulled the t-shirt off his arms. I rolled it up and put his head through the neck-hole, while helping put his arms through the sleeves.<br>"There you go," I said, spinning him around and walking him towards his and James' room. I laughed and walked towards mine and Luce's room. I knocked on the door.  
>"C'mon in!" Lucie yelled. I opened the door, and immediately ducked as a dress was thrown at my head.<br>"Freaking hell!" she exclaimed. I got up and looked at her. She was only in her black lace bandeau and boyshorts.  
>"You need help?" I asked, blushing. She looked down and did the same. I picked up the dress and walked over to her. I grabbed a hair-tie and tied her hair in a top-knot. I unzipped the dress and bent down as she stepped into the dress. I lifted it up her body before helping zip it up. I picked up the tights and passed them to her. She put them on, picked out a pair of white fingerless gloves, and a pair of white pumps.<br>"JAMES!" she yelled. James poked his head around the door.  
>"Momma?"<br>"Can you do my hair and make-up? Then, after Dada gets dressed, we'll go," she said. I grabbed my top, vest, and skinny-jeans.  
>"Siya soon, m'lovelies," I said, kissing Luce on the top of her head and patting James on his shoulder.<p>

**Two minutes later...**

"Logan?"  
>I turned around.<br>"Lucie, you look beautiful," I said, grabbing her around the waist.  
>"Logan! You're disgusting!" Katie yelled from the top of the swirly slide.<p>

**On the shopping trip...**

"Can I have the Spiderman blanket?"  
>"Can I have that helmet?"<br>"Can I have that Cuda hairspray?"  
>"Sure!" Lucie said. We decided we wouldn't go shopping for the baby until we found out it's gender, because that would help.<br>"Boys, you can have $500 each. I've been saving," Luce said.

"SHOPPING!" they yelled, running off around the shop, leaving Lucie and I with free time to eat, drink, and chat.

**Lucie's POV:**

**(the 16wk scan)**

"I can clearly see two heads, Mr. Mitchell, Ms Morrow, You're clearly having twi- wait, there's another head, congrats, you'll be having triplets!" the doctor exclaimed. I smiled, and looked at Logan.  
>"Would you like to find out the genders?" he asked. I nodded. I waited a couple of minutes before the doctor spoke up again.<br>"Congratulations, you will be the proud parents of two baby girls, and a baby boy," he said, before leaving us for some privacy..  
>"Did you hear that, Logie? We're going to have <em>another <em>set of triplets! And two sisters for the boys!" I exclaimed. He looked up at me, smiling.  
>"I heard, Luce! Now, when are we going to discuss the matters of that little ring on your finger?" he asked.<br>"Soon! But, I want to have the wedding after the kids are born, so that my dress will be able to fit properly," I said, smiling.  
>"Okay, let's go get our kids some essentials," he said, getting his bag and walking out.<br>"LOGAN!" I screamed. He walked into the room.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Help me?" I asked, gesturing to the goop on my stomach.  
>"Sure," he said.<p>

**Shopping trip!**

We walked around the aisles, our shopping cart spilling over the sides with gear. So far, we'd gotten:

1) Cribs x3

2) Diaper Bags x2

3) Infants' Car Seats x3

4) Pink Stroller x1

5) Black Twins Stroller x1

6) 2-n-1 Sit and Bouncer x3

7) And bucket-loads of toys.

"Do you think we should pay? We can buy clothes later," he said, gesturing to the toy elephant that had just fallen out of the cart.  
>"Okay, we don't want anything else to happen tho-" As if on cue, the top box began slipping from it's point. Logan grabbed it just in time.<br>"Are you okay?" I asked, stifling giggles from the sight of my fiancée.  
>"Yeah!" he yelled from under the box.<p>

**Back at 2J...**

"We're back!" I yelled, holding two shopping bags filled with toys.  
>"Momma!" James yelled, stumbling over to me.<br>"LOGAN! YOU'RE MISSING OUR SON'S FIRST STEPS!" I screamed, dropping the bags and getting my video camera.  
>"Come here, baby, that's it, walk to Mommy," I said, watching him through the eye of the camera.<p>

"LOGAN! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!" I shouted.  
>"No need to yell, I'm right here!" he said, coming around the corner of the door.<br>"Look at Jamey, baby!" I exclaimed, bending down to kiss James on the top of his head.  
>"Momma!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around my leg.<br>"I've got Jamba Juice! One Five Fruit Frenzy for Jamey," I cooed.

"One Banana Berry for Carlitos," I cooed, handing the drink to the little Latino.

"And one Strawberry Whirl for Kenny," I cooed, walking inside and passing the cup to the blond.  
>"Okay, now Mommy's going to have a shower, I'll be right back," I said, grabbing a towel and walking to the bathroom.<p>

**Logan POV:**

"I'll be right back," Lucie said, grabbing a towel and walking to the bathroom. The boys sniggered.  
>"What's so funny?"<br>"Pwank!" Kendall shouted. I gasped.  
>"With what?"<br>"SLIME!" he yelled. _Oh merde_. **(5)**  
>"LUCIE!" I screamed, running towards the bathroom door.<p>

I was too late. A scream filled the air, then Lucie poked her head around the door. Her face was covered in a green mess. 

"KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT! YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE YOUNG MAN! What do you say to Mommy?" I shouted at him.  
>"Jamey an Car-witos di it too,"<strong>(6)<strong> he said, his eyes visibly becoming coated with tears.  
>"I'm sorry, Kenny…JAMES ISAAC DIAMOND! CARLOS GERALDO GARCIA! <em>YOU <em>are in big trouble too!" I shouted.  
>"We're sowwy, Dada,"<strong>(7)<strong> James mumbled, looking down at the floor.  
>"Supa sowwy, Papi,"<strong>(8)<strong> Carlos said, tilting his helmet over his eyes.

"It's okay. Guess what? We've got awesome news. Mommy's having triplets! Two sisters and a baby brother for you," I said, kneeling down and lifting Carlos up. I gently pulled James up, then Kendall.  
>"Two sisters an buvver?"<strong>(9)<strong> James asked.  
>"Yes, and you can help pick out their names," I said.<p>

**Okay, thanks to mooresomore, I have FINALLY uploaded this chapter ****J**

**REVIEW. Please?**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**1) **"Aw you 'Kay Mommy?" translates into **"Are you okay Mommy?" **

**2) **"Mommy! The stork coming! MOMMY HAVE BABY!" translates into **"Mommy! The stork is coming! MOMMY'S HAVING A BABY!"**

**3) **"Papi? Ca woo howpe me?" translates into **"Papi? Can you help me?"**

**4) **"My arm stucks," translates into **"My arm is stuck,"**

**5) **_Oh merde _translates into _Oh sh*t_

**6) **"Jamey an Car-witos di it too,"translates into **"Jamey and Carlitos did it too,"**

**7) **We're sowwy, Dada," translates into **"We're sorry, Dada,"**

**8) **"Supa sowwy, Papi,"translates into **"Super sorry, Papi,"**

**9) **"Two sisters an buvver?" translates into "**Two sisters and a brother?"**

**Review, please? **

**For the triplets?**


End file.
